1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper holding devices such as folders, and more particularly to tabbed file folders including integral tab structures for easy identification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional folders are commonly used to hold and store loose pieces of paper. These prior art folders are typically constructed with one or more pouches or pockets and are decorated with designs or messages. Although these prior art folders are effective for individually storing loose paper, they suffer from several limitations when used as organizers. For example, when a plurality of folders are used, they are often stacked or placed in hanging-file drawers. Since the folders have no tabs or other means of identification, they are difficult to identify and separate.
It is known to provide separate tab structures for placement on file folders. These tabs allow the file folder to be more readily identified when stacked or placed in a hanging file drawer. These tabs are typically formed of paperboard or plastic and are fastened to the file folder before the folder is placed in a drawer for storage. Although these tabs effectively identify the folders, they also suffer from several limitations. For example, since the tabs are formed separately from the file folder, they must be fastened to the folder with glue or other attachment methods. Additionally, since the tabs are formed separately from the folder, they require additional material and thus increase the costs of the folders. Finally, these separate tabs are awkward because they stick out from the folder when the folder is removed from storage and used. Thus, the tabs are easily damaged and become snagged on other objects.
Thus, the prior art points out the need for an improved file folder which provides for easy identification without suffering from the limitations inherent in separate tab structures.